criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie Lowe
"I would never do anything to hurt you. No. I created you." Maggie Lowe was a serial killer and production assistant to a Hollywood actress named Lila Archer, also becoming her stalker. She appears in the Season One episode Somebody's Watching. Background Not much detail is disclosed about Maggie's past, other than she went to the same college as Lila Archer and shared the same room with her one night after the heat to Lila's apartment was cut out. As a result, she developed a disturbingly morbid, and possibly homosexual, fascination with her. When Lila became an actress, she became her production assistant. She then began stalking her and killing anyone who wronged Lila in some particular way. ﻿ Somebody's Watching At the beginning of the episode, Maggie, disguised as a script courier, delivers a manila envelope to an actress named Natalie Ryan. Natalie had been chosen over Lila to play a part in a prominent new TV series. As Natalie answers the door to retrieve her script, Maggie shoots her point blank in the forehead. Natalie's boyfriend, a producer, walks in to see her dead, and Maggie kills him as well. At the scene of the murders, Gideon and Reid meet Detective Kim, who tells them that two other murders have occurred similar to the current scene's. The victims were also an actress and her producer. Gideon agrees to help with the case. During the investigation, Gideon is told that another actress, Lila Archer, has had not only received threats, but strange gifts as well. The team realizes that they may be dealing with a stalker. Lila tells them she receives Red Anemones (her favorite flower) on the 7th of every month. The first suspect is Michael, Lila's manager. They suspect he may have had something to do with the murders; however, upon entering his office, he is found dead. Also found is an envelope with sensitive pictures of Lila, which were taken by a paparazzi named Joseph Martinez. They decide to investigate the photographer. While at Martinez' apartment, the team finds close-up photos of Reid. Theorizing that the young agent may be the next victim, they leave the apartment to ask Lila more questions. Suddenly, a motorcycle passes and a bullet strikes Detective Kim; he is only slightly wounded, but is taken to the hospital. Back at Lila's house, Morgan finds Martinez in the bushes at the fence around the pool. Martinez had been taking pictures since Lila came out of the house for her swim. They ask him if he had been stalking Lila, and he said all paparazzi were celebrity stalkers. They had to in order to get the picture to get the money for selling them. Morgan arrests him for trespassing after Elle exposes all the film in his camera. Reid notices a strange artwork on Lila's wall and realize it is actually a cut up collage of Lila's life. Lila explains that her producer had given it to her, so the team interrogates him under the belief he is the stalker, only for him to reveal he originally received the work from Maggie, Lila's production assistant. The team then realizes that Maggie is the killer. The realization is confirmed when Lila's phone rings and it is Maggie. According to Garcia, the call is coming from inside the house. As Reid turns back to Lila after his conversation with Garcia, they hear Maggie slam down the phone in another room. Reid asks Lila how she could have gotten in, and Lila explains Maggie had keys to her place. Reid draws his gun to look for her, since he knows that she will be armed. As they go from one room with floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the pool to another, Maggie steps from around a corner and puts her gun to Lila's head. She tries to get Lila to go with her as Reid tells her not shoot Lila. Maggie tells him she would never hurt Lila because she loves her, to which Reid responds Lila doesn't love her back because she loves him. He tells Lila to tell Maggie how they kissed in the pool. Hearing it from Lila causes Maggie to snap; she pushes Lila away and turns the gun on her. Reid is then able to disarm her. She tells him to shoot her, and he tells her that they can get her help. Profile The unsub was originally believed to be a single man, in his late twenties to early forties, who would be a meticulous and intelligent loner who could easily blend in regardless of location, and knows how to cover their tracks. Unlike most serial crimes, the unsub's showed absolutely no sexual component or signature, while the type of victim and weapon used, a small and efficient .22 caliber handgun, indicated they were an assassin, specifically a type four. Type one assassins are political, type two merely want infamy, type three are sloppy, cold blooded psychopaths, and type four's usually suffer from some mental disorder, and are frequently delusional. Usually, this type of offender concludes in either suicide, or them killing the object of their affection if they feel rejected. When the unsub's connection to Lila was discovered, they were profiled as having erotomania, meaning they believe someone, usually of a higher social class, is in love with them. Originally just a stalker, the unsub graduated to killing, and became something of a violent guardian angel to Lila, eliminating her competition in an attempt to further her career. When the police became involved in the case, the unsub's agenda altered, and their focus shifted from those around Lila to her directly, typical for stalkers. Anyone with even the vaguest association to Lila would be in danger if the unsub saw them as competition for her affection. The unsub probably had a job that offered them a lot of free time, which they used to spy on Lila and prospective victims, communicating with Lila through letters means they've started to feel like she owes them, and the tense used in letters implicated they knew her personally. Modus Operandi Maggie eliminated her victims execution-style, when possible; a single gunshot from a .22 revolver to the forehead. Her victims were often attacked at some point during their weekly routines; Wally Melman was killed outside a massage parlor he frequented and Chloe Harris was killed while walking her dog along its usual route. Known Victims * Wally Melman * Chloe Harris * Natalie Ryan * Jeremy Collins * Michael Ryer * Derek Morgan * Detective Owen Kim * Lila Archer * Spencer Reid Appearances * Season One ** Somebody's Watching * Season Five ** The Performer Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Season One Criminals